Una oportunidad
by Mercurio17
Summary: —Entonces, si no es para tu novia... ¿Es para tu novio? —soltó al fin, luego de contener el aire por los nervios que le provocaron siquiera plantearse el preguntárselo.—Eh... No, no es para mi novio. —Eren sintió algo de culpa al ver cierto hálito de tristeza en sus ojos—. No tengo novio. Terminamos hace mucho. Es por su cumpleaños. Faren(Farlan x Eren)/BL/Crack/Dedicado a Emilda.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Este pequeño oneshot está dedicado a mi querida Emilda :') en agradecimiento por su constante apoyo a mi trabajo. Sabes que te estimo mucho, me alegra que lo que hago te guste. Y por eso quiero regalarte este Faren (Farlan x Eren), la pareja crack más besha visualmente (?) Ok no xD Me pregunto si hay algo de ellos por ahí... Bueno, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, porque tú AMAS este ship XD Así que, sin ningún fin más que engreírte he creado esto :D No sé si hacerle continuación, queda completamente en tus manos.**

 **Espero que te guste n_n**

 **Creo que reconoces la imagen que puse de portada xD el dibujo es mío, solo le aumenté un filtro.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama. La letra incluida no es de mi autoría.**

 **Advertencia: Siendo Faren, es crack y AU. Es mi regreso al AU luego de escribir como tres canonverse xd Por cierto, está muy inspirado en la canción "Non, Je ne regrette rien" de Edith Piaf y "La chica de la boutique" de Heleno. Si alguien quiere oírlas, las recomiendo absolutamente.**

* * *

 **UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

.

Tenía las manos frías, y buscaba abrigarlas friccionándolas y exhalando su aliento, atravesando este la tela de los guantes que usaba esa noche. Llevaba puesta una gabardina verde, con la capucha cubriendo sus cabellos de la nieve además de sus orejas, las cuales había dejado de sentir por culpa de las corrientes de aire.

Se arrepentía profundamente de haber salido esa noche. En realidad no tenía muy sustentados motivos para abandonar la tibieza de su pieza de soltero. Porque estaba soltero desde hacía casi nueve meses. Un tema espinoso del que no trataría con nadie en caso se le preguntara, pero sería lo suficientemente astuto y atento para aclararle, con todos los modales que aprendió en su vida, que no deseaba hablar de ese asunto. No era un tipo grosero, de ningún modo.

Como fuere, ahí estaba. Su aliento no había hecho ningún progreso en su temperatura, por lo que optó por meter sus manos en los bolsillos afranelados del saco. Se negaba a volver a su hogar, porque ya había hecho el camino hasta ese punto y sería más problemático regresar sin siquiera haber hecho algo. Mientras seguía su camino por la acera, recordó la –según sus ingenuos pensamientos– "poderosa" razón que lo llevó a salir: quería comprar un regalo de Navidad. Y ya era imposible no pensar en su ex.

Porque aquella fecha festiva era esa misma noche, y era casualmente también la fecha del cumpleaños de su antigua pareja. Luego de pasar cerca de cinco años juntos, de ser una pareja estable e incluso dar el paso de la convivencia, todo se disolvió. La costumbre, arguyó el ingrato, y que no deseaba ligarse a nadie, no de ese modo, más aun si habían caído en una monotonía que solo él percibía. Y Farlan, al amarlo tanto, fue incapaz de rehusarse a sus palabras. Simplemente le dejó ir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y sentía que con el transcurrir de los días lo iba superando. Es más, faltaba una nada para superarlo completamente, ya que pasaba tiempo con amistades y mantenía su mente ocupada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado una costumbre: el regalo de cumpleaños; y la nostalgia le invadía en esa fecha específica. Ya no eran pareja, pero ese no era motivo para perder contacto por completo. O eso se decía a sí mismo como un pretexto masoquista para volver a verlo.

Y he ahí la "poderosa" razón de su exposición al inclemente frío de invierno, la nieve y el gentío que avanzaba a empujones. Sabía que a Levi le gustaban las esferas de nieve que regalaban como souvenirs, y tenía planeado comprarle alguna. Levi le miraría extrañado al recibirlo en la puerta de su casa, pero de igual modo le dejaría pasar, porque pese a su aspecto huraño era sumamente amable a su manera. Más de lo que le agradaría, imaginaba Farlan, porque esa amabilidad le lastimaría, sería un latigazo cargado de remembranzas de momentos juntos. Había puesto todo su empeño en olvidarlo y lo había logrado hasta cierto punto, gracias a que había evitado verlo durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, temía un poco por su reacción al momento del reencuentro. Mentiría si dijera que no le causaba cierta expectativa. Incluso miedo. Porque siendo su cumpleaños, un escalofrío serpenteaba por su espalda al imaginarse llegar y ver a alguien más acompañándolo.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo que pisaba, veía sus pies hundiéndose en la pequeña capa de nieve que iba formándose en el asfalto. Recordó entonces que Levi tenía pies pequeños y se echó a reír, evocando aquel instante en que se lo mencionó, y el ofendido le dejó en claro que no quería volver a oír sobre ese aspecto de su anatomía con un certero coscorrón. Adorable coscorrón al tener que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar la cabeza de Farlan.

Asustado de ponerse emotivo y abrumado por los recuerdos que amenazaban con atormentarlo, sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros, cubriendo aun más su cuello con la capucha de la gabardina en el proceso. Pensándolo bien, no era malo recordarlo. No era malo recordarlo con cariño. No era malo porque eso le dejaba en claro que no había rencor de su parte. Y si no había rencor, no había por qué estar ansioso. No había nada que temer. Debería tratarlo como al amigo que aspiraba a ser. Que su relación culminara no debía ser razón para poner barreras entre ellos.

Recobrada su seguridad, afianzó una sonrisa en su rostro y apuró el paso, casi al punto de trotar. La gente iba despejándose y eso le permitía caminar a gusto. Tenía planeado comprar una bola de nieve, así que ya tenía una idea de qué tiendas visitar, entre sus posibilidades barajaba algunos bazares o boutiques, y quería hacer un recorrido para hallar el modelo más bonito de toda la ciudad.

Ocupado en pensar qué modelo podía regalarle, uno que no fuera repetido, mirando las vitrinas que se ofrecían a sus ojos, chocó con una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Trastabilló y alcanzó a apoyarse en el muro que tenía a su lado, y la mujer alcanzó a extenderle una disculpa por su andar despreocupado. Farlan solo asintió con una sonrisa algo torpe, aún preso del susto de estar a punto de caer, y dio un paso más, pero no alcanzó a dar otro. Había quedado estático observando algo. O más bien a alguien.

Frente a sus ojos se presentó la criatura más hermosa que jamás creyó podría existir en toda la faz de la tierra.

Un chico de buena estatura, casi tanta como la suya, de cabello castaño, iba caminando de espaldas, saliendo de una de las boutiques del lugar, con la vista centrada en la fachada de la tienda. Tenía los brazos estirados, y al observarlo mejor comprendió que sus manos imitaban el lente de una cámara. Como si el muchacho analizara lo bien que había quedado alguna cosa que hayan colocado en la parte exterior. Recuperó la conciencia en cuanto vio que el chico movía los labios.

—¡Perfecto, Connie! —exclamó el chico, y le regaló una sonrisa preciosa, exhibiendo todos sus dientes. A quien sea que estuviera refiriéndose le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar—. ¡No creí en ti, pero te quedó estupendo! ¡La pintura se ha fijado en el nombre!

A causa de su escrutinio descubrió más características del muchacho. Tenía la piel tostada, a diferencia de la suya que era algo más clara; unos veinte años, deducibles al no tener muy marcadas sus facciones; un cuerpo de cierta contextura, no era corpulento, pero tampoco flacucho. Pero lo mejor llegaría a continuación.

El chico, aún sonriente, al querer revisar cada aspecto de la fachada, terminó posando su vista en Farlan. Le vio algo perplejo, parpadeando muchas veces, sin comprender por qué se había quedado ahí parado, completamente tieso. Sus brazos cayeron despacio a sus lados para luego colocarse sobre sus caderas en jarras. La sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose de a pocos.

Farlan pudo ver sus ojos. Enormes, preciosos. La forma perfecta de coronar una creación maravillosa. Su color, semejante al de las esmeraldas, lo cautivó de inmediato.

Otro chico, uno rapado y más bajito, de brillantes y saltones ojos, salió de la tienda, sonriente, y al reparar en Farlan también clavó sus ojos en él.

—Eren, ¿quién es él? —preguntó el chico, aproximándose a la oreja del que, dedujo Farlan, debía ser su amigo.

—No lo sé... —respondió "Eren", intercalando su mirada entre Farlan y Connie, rascándose la nuca—. Salí a ver qué tal nos había quedado esto y él ya estaba ahí...

—¿Será que quiere comprar algo?

Farlan espabiló al fin, luego de varios minutos de contemplación ininterrumpida. Se aproximó con cautela al par de amigos, aún sosteniéndose en el muro con una mano. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero tenía una expresión bastante curiosa. Parecía como si algo le hubiera sido revelado súbitamente.

—Oye, te está mirando a ti... —dijo con sorna Connie, dándole un codazo a "Eren"—. Te dejo, atiende a tus pretendientes. Como siempre. —Y se marchó a trote, dejando a su amigo con las palabras en la boca, balbuceando al no tener forma ya de retenerlo.

Eren frunció el ceño al ver al extraño acercarse en dirección a él, además de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Llevaba un suéter azul holgado, además de unos jeans sencillos y un mandil verde. Inclinó la cabeza en un intento por descubrir qué estaba a punto de decir aquel sujeto que, con todo el descaro del mundo, persistía en mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —espetó, algo furioso. Supuestamente debía mantener una sonrisa amable con los posibles compradores, pero ciertamente ya estaba muy harto de muchos de ellos. Estaba harto de su desvergüenza, de sus mal disimuladas intenciones.

—H-Hola... —susurró Farlan, desviando la mirada al no soportar lo pesada que se sentía la de Eren. No soportaba el escrutinio de esos ojos hermosos—. Vine a comprar algo... ¿Tienen esferas de nieve?

—Claro. Pasa —respondió secamente Eren, encaminándose al interior de la tienda, sin siquiera volverse a ver si Farlan lo seguía.

Ya adentro, Connie lo recibió con la misma sonrisa, muy convencido de que sus deducciones eran completamente ciertas. El ceño fruncido de Eren le confirmaba que el sujeto estaba interesado en él y ya le había hecho alguna especie de propuesta.

Eren apoyó su brazo sobre el mostrador y su quijada sobre su mano, aguardando a que Farlan termine de limpiarse los zapatos en el pequeño tapete que había en la entrada. Este, luego de hacerlo, se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabello y se deshizo de la gabardina, además de la nieve que la estaba cubriendo para luego sacudir sus cabellos claros con sus dedos. Estaban más alborotados por culpa de la capucha, pero mantenían cierto orden al ser algo cortos.

Solo entonces Eren reparó en su figura. Sin gabardina la estatura de Farlan era mucho más notable, podía verse fácilmente que era más alto que él. Además, luego de quitarse el abrigo pudo ver que debajo de este llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas blanca, y pudo ver también que era bastante delgado, pero aparentemente firme. Luego su atención fue capturada por sus cabellos: su tono era de un rubio cenizo, muy particular, muy diferente del suyo. Muy bonito, se atrevería a admitir.

—Vengo a comprar una bola de nieve —dijo Farlan, y Eren se dio cuenta de que se la había pasado mirándolo. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y desvió su vista a la vitrina detrás del mostrador—. Me gustaría ver qué modelos tienen.

A Connie se le borró la sonrisa en el acto. Al parecer el tipo realmente iba a comprar algo y no solo buscaba un pretexto para hablarle a su amigo. Eren se ofreció a buscar los modelos que tenían disponibles en la bodega y volvió al poco rato con cinco cajas pequeñas, las cuales dispuso sobre la mesa. Desempacó cada esfera y la depositó sobre el mostrador, exhibiéndolas para Farlan.

—Son todas las que tenemos —declaró Eren, y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los ojos distraídos de Farlan. Era extraño, casi curioso. Al principio había sentido cierta aversión al creerlo un descarado que solo quería insinuársele, pero al descubrir que estaba equivocado se figuraba a un Farlan diferente. Los labios fruncidos y las cejas curvadas en expresión de duda, de vacilación, le hacían ver casi ingenuo.

Connie sopesó la situación y vio que el comprador no iba a decidirse pronto. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo, por lo que decidió dejarlo con Eren y dirigirse al almacén para hacer un poco de orden por allá. Después de todo, quedaba más tranquilo luego de despejar sus dudas con respecto a sus intenciones.

Una vez solo, luego de vacilar un buen rato –o eso le pareció a él–, Eren se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le dijo, en un tono que pretendía sonar casual. Había reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle, pero no para encararlo.

—Farlan. Mi nombre es Farlan —respondió él, curioso por la pregunta. Estaba inclinado hacia el mostrador revisando cada una de sus posibles compras—. Tú eres Eren, ¿verdad? —dijo, deteniendo sus ojos en el rostro levemente colorado del chico.

—Sí... ¿lo oíste de Connie?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué una bola de nieve? —cuestionó, algo intrigado. Por lo general las personas se decantaban por un objeto más costoso. Aunque menos significativo. No podía negar que las bolas de nieve le agradaban, podían colocarse sobre la mesa y de ese modo se recordaba siempre a la persona que la había obsequiado. ¿Entonces Farlan se la iba a regalar a alguien que quería lo recuerde? Con esa duda pululando su mente, se animó a volver a preguntar—: ¿Es para tu novia?

—No, no. No es para mi novia... —rió, algo melancólico—. Larga historia.

—¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había propasado. Después de todo, no era más que un empleado haciendo preguntas impertinentes y sumamente personales—. Lamento haberte preguntado eso...

—No importa. Ya está. Es pasado. Es absurdo complicarse. —Farlan encogió los hombros, restándole importancia, y volvió a ocupar su atención en su futura compra.

Sobrevino un silencio incómodo. Por una parte, Farlan intentaba concentrarse en su elección, se forzaba a mantenerse enfocado en los detalles de cada esfera, pero cada tanto sentía el impulso de volverse para ver el rostro de Eren al parecerle este muy atractivo; no podía dejar de estar consciente de su presencia a su lado, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Eren mientras tanto le lanzaba miradas de soslayo, convencidísimo de que no lo notaba –aunque así era–, y sentía un pequeño paro cardíaco cuando Farlan se movía un ápice, porque temía ser descubierto. Mientras más lo observaba, más se convencía de que no podía ser una mala persona. Era diferente.

—Bueno... —dijo al fin Farlan, quebrando el tenso ambiente—. Creo que me llevaré esta. —Y señaló una esfera que tenía como decorado la Torre Eiffel—. Envuélvela, Por favor.

Con torpes movimientos, Eren tomó la esfera entre sus manos y la volvió a meter en su caja, cubriéndola primero con una bolsa protectora. Cogió un trozo de papel de regalo y procedió a decorarla.

—No —atajó Farlan—. Es para un hombre —le dijo al ver que tomaba entre sus manos un papel rojo.

—¿Cuál te gustaría? —respondió Eren, sorprendido de su revelación. Ese descubrimiento le produjo una variación del latir de su corazón por un brevísimo instante—. E-Escoge... —Frente a Farlan colocó una tablilla en la que se exhibían un grupo de modelos de papel de regalo.

—¿Cuál te gusta a ti? —preguntó. Ya estaba bastante tenso por el silencio y el haber tenido que escoger con la cabeza en otro lado como para dilatar más el asunto. Además, algo le decía que debía preguntarle—. Escógelo tú.

—¿No te importa? —cuestionó Eren, con una ceja arqueada y con los dedos tomando el papel de su gusto.

Farlan negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Le recordó incluso a cómo era que lo trataba su mamá de niño.

Tomó el papel y con gran habilidad –obtenida luego de mucho tiempo de práctica– cubrió la superficie de la cajita con él. Para finalizar su obra, le colocó un pequeño lazo hecho de cinta brillante en color azul. Prácticamente le hizo el decorado que a él le habría gustado le hagan a un regalo suyo.

—Muchas gracias. —Farlan tomó la cajita entre sus manos y examinó el trabajo—. Te quedó muy bien. Aunque creo que hay algo que le hace falta... Si la llevo así se verá muy desnuda... ¿Qué me sugieres?

—Una bolsa estaría bien —propuso, y de pronto cierta incomodidad invadió su pecho. De pronto el regalo se había vuelto algo muy personal, y sentía que lo estaba entregando para ser obsequiado a la persona equivocada.

Abandonó el mostrador y buscó entre sus estantes alguna que combine con el papel que había empleado. Y mientras procuraba hallar un color apropiado, sintió la urgencia de volver a preguntar, sin importar si era impertinente o no. Se incorporó y se volvió intempestivamente en dirección a Farlan.

—Entonces, si no es para tu novia... ¿Es para tu novio? —soltó al fin, luego de contener el aire por los nervios que le provocaron siquiera plantearse el preguntárselo.

—Eh... No, no es para mi novio —contestó Farlan, nuevamente con esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, Eren sintió algo de culpa al ver cierto hálito de tristeza en sus ojos. Como si nuevamente hubiera pecado de indiscreto. Mientras se culpaba internamente por su curiosidad, Farlan continuó—: No tengo novio. Terminamos hace mucho. Es por su cumpleaños.

—Y-Ya veo.. Lamento si soy inoportuno... —Eren se veía tan arrepentido, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, que no hizo más que conmover a Farlan, a quien en ese momento le pareció absolutamente adorable. Tuvo incluso el impulso de tomarlo entre sus brazos, sin importar si se interponía entre ellos el mostrador.

—Eren —dijo Connie apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltándolos a ambos—, me voy a casa. Se está haciendo tarde y ya va siendo hora de cerrar la tienda. Hay que llegar a tiempo.

—Bien... ¿Tienes prisa? —Eren estaba nervioso, y Connie lo notó. Sus manos inquietas lo delataban.

—La verdad, sí. Mis padres quieren empezar con la cena temprano, así que debo darme mucha prisa en cerrar la tienda.

—Yo... podría... Yo podría cerrar solo —susurró Eren, evitando a toda costa ver a Farlan—. Si tienes que irte, ve. —Un impulso misterioso lo había movido a decir aquello. Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía seguir un momento más en la tienda.

—Y... —dijo Connie, clavando su mirada algo desconfiada en Farlan.

—Ya terminamos con esto. Solo hace falta que pague —se apuró a decir.

—Bien... Nos vemos... —Tenía que moverse o sus padres se enfadarían, aunque alguna mala espina le advertía que algo ocurría en su tienda.

Nuevamente solos, Eren colocó la caja decorada en el interior de la bolsa y se la extendió a Farlan. Pronto abandonó el mostrador y tomó una barra de hierro para empezar a jalar de las cortinas de hierro que asegurarían su tienda, además de unas llaves que colgó en su mandil.

—¿Cuánto sale en total? —dijo Farlan, pero no tomó la bolsa, sino que se acercó a Eren para intentar ayudarle al ver que hacía grandes esfuerzos por hacer caer la delgada pared de metal. Eren, al sentirlo cerca, pegó un brinco e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para halar pronto de la cortina y acabar pronto con esa incómoda situación.

—Te daré una boleta, espera un momento. —Y corrió al mostrador de nuevo, sacando de un cajón un taco de hojas amarillentas.

—No quiero ser inoportuno, pero quisiera saber algo... —Eren asintió distraídamente mientras se ocupaba de escribir la boleta—. ¿No tienes que llegar temprano a casa para ver a tu familia?

—Oh, no... —respondió él, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Ellos fallecieron hace ya muchos años. Connie sí los tiene, por eso me ofrecí a ayudarle. Navidad es un día para pasar en familia.

—¿Entonces estarás solo hoy?

—Sí. No importa, a veces me encuentro con mi hermanita. Este año está acabando sus estudios, así que no podré verla, pero ya me comuniqué con ella más temprano. Ya me acostumbré.

—Eren. —Nuevamente. Otro impulso. Algo le decía que se anime a hablar. Quizá sería ese lado empático suyo, su amabilidad, o su necesidad de compañía al imaginarse esa noche en soledad. O quizá el querer saber de Eren, el querer disfrutar de la compañía de un ser tan hermoso—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¡No podría! —exclamó escandalizado, dejando a un lado el bolígrafo—. ¡Hoy tienes que entregar ese regalo!

—¿Crees que a mi ex le importará si le regalo algo o no? Debe estar bastante bien. Supongo... —susurró, agotado—. Venga, yo tampoco tengo a nadie con quién pasar estas fechas. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—No te conozco.

—Pues conozcámonos hoy.

—Ya le compraste el regalo. Será un gasto absurdo.

—Tienes razón. Pues... Te lo regalo a ti entonces —dijo, y le extendió la bolsa—. Feliz Navidad, Eren.

No tuvo modo de objetar. Farlan lo había atrapado.

Se quedaron observándose un momento, pero ya no se sentía aquel ambiente tenso, más bien se respiraba cierta complicidad. Terminaron de cerrar la tienda entre miradas indiscretas, soslayadas, todas acompañadas de un toque rosa en sus mejillas y una vergüenza que no se iba. Como dos niños.

Salieron del local y, muy cerca el uno del otro por la gente que corría a su lado, apresurada por llegar para la cena, doblaron en cualquier esquina, sin tener un rumbo fijo. La gabardina de Farlan era realmente cálida, Eren apenas llevaba su suéter y sentía que terminaría muerto por hipotermia, pero afortunadamente lo tenía a su lado. De a pocos la multitud fue desapareciendo, pero esa no fue razón para distanciarse ni un poco. Siguieron recorriendo las calles, admirando el decorado, sonrientes por lo emotivo de las fiestas. De pronto en la mente de Farlan ya no había ni un rincón ocupado por Levi, todo había sido acaparado por la conversación trivial con Eren, aunque a él le sabía sustancial para poder dibujarse su personalidad mentalmente.

Cansados de andar alrededor de una hora, y ya sin tener muy claro a dónde habían dado a parar, tomaron asiento en una plaza, más exactamente en la fuente que quedaba al centro. Esta ofrecía un espectáculo maravilloso, dibujando formas con el agua que salía despedida. Unas pequeñas gotas los alcanzaron, pero no fue motivo más que para echarse a reír.

—Es Navidad, deberíamos inventarnos una cena —rió Eren, observando a unos pocos transeúntes que corrían desesperados buscando un taxi—. ¿Por qué esperan al último momento? Si no fuera así, Connie y yo no tendríamos tanto trabajo hoy y podríamos hacer todo con más orden.

—Me siento culpable, porque yo hice exactamente lo mismo —dijo Farlan, y se unió a él en risas—. Lo siento. Es una mala costumbre. Aunque yo sí soy anticipado, solo que...

—¿Es por tu ex? —inquirió, muy curioso. Ciertamente el asunto le interesaba. No era un cotorra. Le agradaba su intento de llevarse bien con alguien con quien ya había terminado una relación.

—Digamos que sí... Es una larga historia, ¿quieres oírla?

Eren asintió. Farlan no supo bien por qué, pero sintió que podía confiar en él, que no le reprocharía nada, que no le recriminaría algún error cometido como sí habían hecho sus otros amigos. El chico parecía ser poseedor de una inteligencia particular, no la típica que se limitaba a las ciencias y los estudios. Eren parecía un hombre de instinto.

—Estuvimos juntos cinco años —empezó—. Yo era feliz. No lo sé, yo creí que estábamos bien, pero él lo llamaba costumbre y tedio. Fueron cinco años, después de todo. Creo que nos distanció que ambos empezáramos a trabajar a la par de los estudios, porque entonces no teníamos tiempo para nada. Apenas nos veíamos por las noches y se limitaba a corresponder un beso mío. Con el tiempo, creo, se acostumbró a mi ausencia. Creo que yo también me acostumbré a la suya. Pero lo veía en las noches, así que al abrazarlo me convencía de que lo amaba.

—¿Y ahora lo extrañas?

—Han pasado nueve meses. —Se detuvo un momento repasando mentalmente la cantidad de tiempo, y se le ocurrió algo capaz de alejar ese ambiente tenso que iba formándose entre ellos de nuevo—: Es como haber parido el dolor, ¿no crees?

—Más bien lo abortaste —bromeó en respuesta Eren.

—¡Tienes razón! —rió Farlan, rascándose la nuca.

—¿No le guardas rencor?

—En eso iba pensando mientras caminaba. No lo he visto todo este tiempo, y temía lo que pudiera pasarme al ocurrir nuestro reencuentro. No estaba muy motivado de ir a verlo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me anuncié en su casa. Habría sido muy descortés. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no le guardo rencor. Es absurdo odiar a alguien que amaste, o al menos así lo veo yo. Es como tirar a la basura todo lo que forjaste junto a esa persona por un sentimiento pueril. Si fue bueno mientras duró, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Exactamente —felicitó Eren—. No tiene sentido arrepentirte de lo que pudiste o no hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está. La vida sigue. Y no lo digo porque crea que debas olvidarlo, creo más bien que deberías recordarlo con cariño, como la experiencia de vida que es, y aprovechar lo que aprendiste.

—El pasado es pasado —sentenció Farlan—. ¿Sabes francés?

—Un poco, apenas un par de palabras, todo porque tenía que atender a algunos extranjeros.

—Dijiste que querías ir a cenar. Vamos a comer algo y luego hacemos otra cosa, ¿te parece?

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó receloso Eren.

—Es una sorpresa. Confía en mí. Es Navidad.

Con el ánimo renovado, Farlan tomó la mano de Eren –que no se había atrevido a tocar hasta ese momento–, y se echó a correr, arrastrándolo a su lado. Eren hacía lo posible por seguirle, pero el piso resbaloso le hacía temer precipitarse de narices contra este.

No tenía grandes expectativas con respecto a la cena. Sabía de antemano que ninguno tenía dinero, por lo menos no lo suficiente para costearse una cena en algún restaurante, mucho menos con el alza de precios por causa de las fiestas. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para pasarlo excelente. Farlan lo llevó hasta una pequeña tienda de comida rápida y pidieron un par de hamburguesas además de bebidas y algunos bocadillos. No querían detenerse a comer en el local, por lo que continuaron con su marcha, guiados por Farlan, siempre en medio de risas y empujones, abriéndose paso por las calles, resbalando, casi patinando en la acera. En muchos momentos uno tuvo que sostenerse del otro para no terminar sentado en el frío asfalto. Y entonces se producía algo semejante a una caricia, porque uno prolongaba el agarre en el brazo del otro más de lo necesario. Y ninguno era tan tonto como para no notarlo, pero se sentía tan maravilloso poder permanecer así que procuraron guardar silencio.

—La hamburguesa se enfriará y el queso ya no sabrá tan bien —se quejó Eren, nuevamente arrastrado por Farlan.

—Ya estamos cerca. Espero no te decepciones, es un lugar sencillo.

Tal como decía, no era un lugar deslumbrante, pero en medio de sus monedas contadas les pareció estupendo: un karaoke. Farlan le dedicó una sonrisa que lo invitaba a acompañarlo al interior, afianzando la mano que lo sostenía, queriendo brindarle seguridad. Bastó eso para que Eren accediera a adentrarse en el lugar.

Tomaron asiento sobre una pequeña mesa apartada de la multitud, porque había mucho público dispuesto a disfrutar de otra forma las fiestas. El mullido sofá los recibió gustoso, y se hundió bajo él al caer Eren pesadamente sobre este, luego de un par de carcajadas por tener lo justo para pagar la entrada. Farlan tuvo claro entonces que Eren se veía precioso cuando sonreía.

—¿A qué hemos venido? —dijo, aún con su sonrisa en los labios y empujándole un hombro a Farlan a modo de fingido reclamo.

—Genio, ¿a qué se viene a los karaokes?

—¡A cantar! —chilló, algo sorprendido—. ¡Yo no pienso cantar!

—No pienso obligarte, Eren —aclaró, golpeándole la nariz con su dedo índice—. El ambiente es alegre aquí, y la gente está más metida en su conversación que en los demás, ¿ves? Disfrutamos de la música, el lugar parece de fiesta y pagamos poco, ¿no es genial?

—¿No piensas cantar ni una vez?

—No. Canto espantoso. No es algo que se me dé bien.

—Pero.. Si los demás cantan en masa, nuestra voz no se dejará oír.

—Y eso estaría muy mal. ¿Qué sentido tiene cantar si nadie te oye? Es como una protesta.

—Solo por placer.

—¿Qué? —Farlan ya tenía entre las manos su hamburguesa y se encargaba de desenvolverla, pero se detuvo al oír a Eren.

—Cantar algo ayuda a desahogarse. Yo he cantado cuando he sufrido. También canto cuando estoy feliz, y eso me ayuda a liberar energía.

—En realidad sí hay algo que quisiera al menos oír. —Terminó de quitarle el envoltorio a su comida y la depositó sobre la mesa—. Por eso te pregunté si sabes francés. Me basta con que entiendas lo que dice.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? —dijo, volviendo a sonreír. Tomó su soda entre las manos y dio un largo sorbo.

—Esperaré a que la pongan. Y si no lo hacen, le sugeriré a alguien que la ponga... Oh, espera, no hace falta. Ya empieza.

—Farlan, espera, mira... —Eren intentó atajarlo, exhibiéndole su muñeca, pero Farlan lo ignoró y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

 ** _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
_** ** _ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal  
_** ** _tout ça m'est bien égal  
_** ** _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
_** ** _c'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé  
_** ** _(No, nada de nada, no, no me arrepiento de nada  
_** ** _ni el bien que me han hecho, ni el mal  
_** ** _todo eso me da lo mismo  
_** ** _No, nada de nada, no, no me arrepiento de nada  
_** ** _está pagado, barrido, olvidado, me da lo mismo el pasado.)_**

—Farlan —insistió Eren en medio de una pausa. Tener tan cerca de Farlan le inquietaba, pero tampoco deseaba apartarse. No podía creer cuánta confianza le había brindado a ese desconocido, era simplemente increíble. Pero, para qué negarlo, le gustaba. De un modo misterioso, extraño. No se limitaba a algún aspecto físico; no negaba por supuesto que Farlan era bastante atractivo, pero no se trataba de eso. Quizá había sido su conversación, el que se haya atrevido a invitarlo a salir, que le permitiera pasar Navidad acompañado. O quizá todo en conjunto.

Divagando sobre esa súbita confianza y en cuánto arriesgaba al pasar tanto tiempo con ese extraño, se dio cuenta de que la canción la conocía y en realidad le gustaba. Pero pronto recordó el motivo por el que quiso frenar a Farlan: estaba a punto de hacerse medianoche. Farlan seguía ensimismado en la música, ni siquiera se había percatado de las personas a su alrededor que ya se ponían de pie para hacer el conteo regresivo. O eso pensaba Eren.

—Veinte, diecinueve... —susurró Farlan, clavando sus ojos en un sorprendido Eren—. ¿Qué, creíste que no me daba cuenta?

—No, pero...

—Estaba atento. Descuida. Diez, nueve...

—Farlan, yo... ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte, es decir...

—Pareces una sopa de letras, Eren. Cinco, cuatro...

—¡Farlan! —reclamó, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ser sellada esta con sus labios.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó la concurrencia al unísono, sumando al bullicio sus palmas y alaridos de emoción.

Sin embargo, a ellos poco les afectaba el barullo de aquellos que celebraban el nacimiento del Salvador. Ellos celebraban otra cosa: el haberse conocido. Y, por qué no, un nuevo comienzo.

—Sal conmigo —volvió a proponer Farlan, rozando aún sus narices—. Esta vez va en serio.

Eren, abochornado, se limitó a asentir y volver a sonreírle. Tomó entre sus manos el cabello de Farlan y volvió a unirse a él en un beso. Más lento, más prolongado. Más dulce.

¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad de volver a empezar?

 ** _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
car ma vie, car mes joies_**  
 ** _aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi  
(No, nada de nada, no, no me arrepiento de nada  
pues mi vida, pues mis alegrías  
hoy comienzan contigo.)_**

.

.

.

 **N.A: Uff, me amanecí, pero aquí está. Espero de todo corazón que te guste, porque es un regalo para ti :'D si quieres conti, haré lo que sea para complacerte (?)  
**

 **Gracias a quien se haya animado a leer esto xD es crack, pero igual es un ship lindo. Soy más FaRi, por el FaRi doy mi pellejo (?), pero es un caso especial al ser un regalo.**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Bueno, Emilda pidió continuación, y aquí la traigo (?) No será muy extensa a diferencia el capítulo anterior, porque mi primera intención era que sea un oneshot, pero si deseas que haya una segunda parte, se hace lo que se puede :') Espero que te guste, porque está hecho para quieres más, solo me dices (?)  
**

 **Aprovecho para decir que me sorprende la cantidad de favoritos que ha tenido esta historia. Bastante insólito para ser una pareja crack xD A decir verdad, solo esperaba el review de Emilda y el de la querida Elisa :') (te loveo intensamente y lo sabes), pero hubo más... Por supuesto, estoy agradecida, pero no deja de sorprenderme xD me alegra mucho que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Ojalá sea igual con esta continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. El autor es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

.

Tenía el ceño fruncidísimo, un codo sobre el mostrador y sostenía su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Connie de inmediato captó el pésimo humor que se cargaba su amigo, incluso desde que llegó, así que procuró guardar silencio y no jugarle broma alguna: temía que Eren termine mordiéndole.

Su razón le decía que no pregunte nada, era bastante prudente; pero su curiosidad le demandaba siquiera insinuarle algún apoyo amistoso para así, como quien no quiere la cosa, sonsacarle la razón de su malestar. Finalmente se decidió:

—Oye, Eren... ¿Ocurre algo? —dijo, colocando una mano vacilante y temblorosa sobre el hombro del desdichado.

—¡Agh! —exclamó el chico, liberándose del agarre en un ademán de frustración pura. Elevó ambos brazos en el aire y los llevó detrás de su nuca para luego dejarlos caer laxos a sus lados—. ¡No es nada! —rezongó.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así... Oye, sabes que puedes contarme.

—Es una tontería, Connie... —respondió él, abatido, con la cabeza levemente gacha—. Descuida, si te preocupa que estoy haciendo mal el trabajo, voy a ponerle más ganas... —Decidido a alejar aquellos pensamientos, se dispuso a reiniciar sus actividades, cogiendo del mostrador unas llaves.

—Eren, venga, cuéntame. La verdad tu trabajo hasta este momento ha sido un desastre, y sé que si no sacas todo lo que tienes vas a seguir igual. Vamos.

* * *

No podía mantenerse quieto. Su talón golpeaba incesantemente contra el suelo a un ritmo acelerado; los dedos de su mano derecha hacían bailar el lapicero entre ellos, haciéndole dar muchas volteretas, mientras que los de la izquierda tamborileaban sobre el pupitre. El cuaderno había quedado olvidado hacía mucho y, pese a que debía tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en el pizarrón y cualquier cosa que dijera la maestra, simplemente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en cierta persona.

—Bien, nos quedaremos aquí. El tiempo me ha vencido. ¿Preguntas?

No se caracterizaba por ser un alumno brillante por talento, más bien se defendía bastante bien gracias a su esfuerzo e iniciativa, ya que cuando algo no le quedaba claro, insistía en preguntar durante la clase misma o lo consultaba con algún compañero más habilidoso que él. Le iba bien durante las clases, procuraba prestar atención a lo que dictaba el docente de cada materia y se esforzaba en cada trabajo que le asignaban. Sin embargo, esa tarea, hasta ese momento sencilla y que llevaba a cabo con entusiasmo, se había visto entorpecida al tener la mente ocupada en otros pensamientos.

Ese día tenía varios asuntos que atender, cada uno más importante que el otro. Para empezar, concluidas sus clases debía darse prisa e ir a trabajar a la tienda con Connie. Ese día recibirían una carga para el bazar y haría falta hacer un inventariado y cuadrar cuentas, lo cual no podía hacer su amigo solo. Le gustaba trabajar con él; no solo obtenía dinero, una paga justa que le permitía vivir apretado pero tranquilo, sino que el entorno era agradable. Connie era un buen amigo y muy considerado, nunca lo explotaba ni se ufanaba de ser el dueño del bazar. Además, contaba con un horario bastante flexible: le había explicado que también estudiaba, así que, dependiendo del día de semana que se tratara, Eren asistía en las tardes o mañanas.

Con los cuadernos y libros guardados atropelladamente en el morral que cargaba siempre al hombro, se echó a andar con pasos largos, casi trotando para ganarse unos buenos minutos. La tienda no quedaba demasiado lejos –otro punto favorable–, pero ya tenía experiencia sobre llegar un poco más temprano: Connie apreciaba eso y le permitía salir un poco antes de sus horas habituales. Y vaya que le agradaba contar con esos minutos, si una sorpresa –ya no tan sorpresiva con el paso del tiempo– le aguardaba al salir.

Pero ese día recibió otra sorpresa. Y esa no era nada, nada agradable.

Apenas le quedaban un par de calles para alcanzar el bazar, solo debía cruzar la acera para luego seguir derecho hasta su lugar de labores. Sin embargo, un impulso extraño y misterioso lo movió a girar la mirada en dirección a una cafetería que se hallaba a su diestra, justo antes de cruzar la calle, sin importar cuánta prisa tenía apenas unos segundos antes. Eren no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que ignorara los impulsos de su cuerpo, así que simplemente giró el rostro.

Ahí estaba Farlan, sentado en una esquina, relativamente apartado de los demás comensales. Sobre su regazo se hallaba un periódico doblado por la mitad y frente a él una taza de humeante café; tenía las piernas cruzadas y ambos brazos sujetaban la pequeña taza, aferrándose al calor que emanaba de esta, algo ansioso.

¿Por qué estaba ansioso? Muy pronto lo deduciría.

De pronto Farlan dejó de contemplar su taza y el vapor que de esta manaba para alzar la vista, pero no en dirección a él, sino a una persona que había hecho aparición en la cafetería. Un tipo de cabello muy negro, piel muy blanca, muy bajito. Eren no se consideraba demasiado alto –aunque en realidad lo era–, pero definitivamente medía muchos más centímetros que aquel sujeto. Era un tipo bastante particular, su corte, por alguna razón, le recordaba algo...

Y entonces se le iluminó la memoria. Por supuesto que recordaba al sujeto. Farlan alguna vez le había platicado de cierta persona gruñona y pequeña, con las características exactas que poseía aquel hombre. Le había platicado de su ex. Ni él mismo supo por qué insistió en saber, pero Farlan, muy suelto de huesos, cumplido el mes de salir juntos, le explicó cómo era su antigua pareja y más detalles sobre su relación y posterior separación.

El tipo bajito –entonces recordó que le había dicho que su nombre era Levi– se aproximó a la mesa de Farlan y este le dedicó una sonrisa –a ojos de Eren– bastante afectuosa. Levi le inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y le insinuó que deseaba sentarse con él. Farlan accedió y llamó al mesero para que pudieran pedir algo.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplándoles, pero probablemente el aproximado de tiempo que tardaba en cambiar de color la luz del semáforo, porque muchas personas que querían cruzar la calle lo instaron a moverse con chasquidos de fastidio al verlo tieso a media calle. Torpemente reanudó su marcha y procuró alejar de su mente aquello que acababa de presenciar. Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue simplemente inevitable mostrar su descontento y molestia.

¿Por qué le molestaba? Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde su rompimiento, además Farlan le había demostrado a cada momento que su antigua relación estaba más que enterrada al contarle con bastante tranquilidad lo que le había ocurrido. Farlan no dio señas en ningún momento de añorar aquel pasado. No debería incomodarle, no tenía motivos...

Pero no podía.

Arrastrando los pies, con el ceño claramente fruncido y las manos hechas puños, llegó al bazar y Connie, que lo recibió con una sonrisa emocionada al ver que su amigo había llegado puntual y podría ayudarle más pronto, percibió pronto que algo malo había ocurrido. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que veía a Eren colgar en el perchero su morral y se colocaba el mandil verde, con esa perpetua expresión de enfado.

Se convenció a sí mismo de que era un estado pasajero y dejaría de hacer todo enojado a medida que transcurría la tarde. Se equivocó. Eren hacía su trabajo como correspondía: tomaba las cajas, las apilaba a un lado y procedía a hacer el inventario, sentado sobre el suelo; sin embargo, al echarle un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba constantemente, provocando que tenga que volver a empezar, lo cual solo contribuía a que su frustración –o ira, no estaba muy seguro– se incremente.

Eren, luego de muchísimos intentos y borrones –estuvo a punto de acabarse un cuadernillo a punta de tachones y hojas desperdiciadas–, consiguió terminar de hacer el inventario. Connie, disimuladamente, se la pasó observando cada uno de sus gestos para poder inferir qué le ocurría, pero simplemente no le atinaba o no se le ocurría nada. Su amigo había llegado muy tranquilo a trabajar desde hacía un tiempo, así que escapaba a su entendimiento la razón de tan drástico cambio. Si incluso lo veía más feliz que antes.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador a la espera de nuevas órdenes, refunfuñando por lo bajo, y ya no se movió de ese lugar hasta que inició su plática con Connie.

* * *

—Entonces, lo que ha pasado es que viste al tipo con el que has estado saliendo con su ex... ¿Es eso?

—Sí...

—Mira que ni siquiera me contaste que te veías con el tipo que vino en Navidad... Me siento algo ofendido, la verdad.

—Lo siento, Connie. Bueno, a decir verdad no es que sea algo demasiado formal... —explicó—. Estamos saliendo... No somos novios...

—¿Hay mucha diferencia?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Eren, dispuesto a refutarle—. Es como si estuviéramos conociéndonos.

—¿Y hace cuanto que se "conocen" en ese sentido?

—Pues... —Eren temió sospechar de algún posible doble sentido en las palabras de su amigo, pero procuró acallar esos pensamientos—. Como dos meses.

—¿Y estás satisfecho con eso?

—¡Eso no viene al caso! El punto es que no debería molestarme que vea a su ex.

—¿Por qué? Yo estaría furioso. Aunque no viste nada comprometedor, la verdad...

—No debería molestarme porque lo nuestro no es algo "formal" —dijo, enfatizando eso último con sus dedos haciendo comillas—, además de que Farlan me había asegurado que eso ya estaba pasado.

—Bueno, puedo entender. Pero siento que no estás conforme con cómo están llevando esto. Deberías platicar con él.

—A lo mejor es él quien quiere platicar conmigo primero... —masculló Eren, entre abatido y enojado.

—Lo sabía. Te gustaría que se vuelva algo "formal", pero ahora temes que vuelva con él, ¿cierto?

—Olvídalo, Connie. Hay que trabajar —sentenció, meneando las llaves entre sus dedos—. Aún no termino con mis horas.

—Tocará creerte. No insistiré. Me habría hecho bastante feliz que tengas a alguien a tu lado, aunque, a decir verdad, eso se habría hecho sentir por aquí —confesó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Eren, aproximándose a un escaparate, llaves en mano.

—¿Qué, unos meses saliendo con un sujeto y de repente se te olvidaron tus pretendientes? Ahora mismo me siento bastante tonto, porque sospecho que incluso ellos se dieron cuenta de que salías con aquel tipo. Si no, no entiendo cómo es que dejaron de venir a asediarte.

—¡Oh, vamos! —resopló, fastidiado—. Déjalo, Connie. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

—Somos amigos y puedo ser sincero contigo: es gracias a ti que muchas personas prefieren venir a comprar aquí —señaló, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—. Asúmelo.

—Me alegra mucho que ya no se aparezcan tanto por aquí. Es un alivio. Sabes que los aborrezco a todos.

—¿Que ya no se aparezcan tanto? ¿Entonces sí vinieron algunos?

—Así es. Mientras te ocupabas de alguna cosa adentro, en el almacén, uno que otro se apareció por la tienda. Pero lo despaché rápido y lo mandé a la mierda antes de que intente algo.

—Eres tan cruel. ¡Piensa en cuántos corazones has roto! —dramatizó Connie, golpeándose el pecho y negando con la cabeza. Eren le puso su mejor mueca de enfado y le dio la espalda para abrir la cerradura del escaparate que iba a limpiar. Este contenía varios peluches, de los cuales los de mayor tamaño se exhibían en la parte superior. Abierta la vitrina, Connie continuó—: A propósito, aquí viene uno.

Sobre eso, Eren no estaba muy de acuerdo. Al bazar acababa de ingresar un compañero suyo de clases, Reiner Braun. Lo consideraba un buen sujeto, parecía tener madera de líder, y lo que más le agradaba era que jamás había percibido que tuviera las mismas intenciones que aquellos que lo visitaban solo para insinuársele. Reiner, por el contrario, acudía a la tienda para ofrecerse a ayudarle con sus labores y algunos apuntes de clase. Eren los recibía gustoso, asegurándole que se los devolvería apenas volvieran a verse. Reiner ya no lo visitaba tan asiduamente como solía, y se lo atribuyó a que debía estar ocupado buscando algún trabajo como practicante. [1]

—¡Cállate, Connie! —reclamó en un susurro, ofendido de lo que insinuaba. Luego se dirigió a su compañero—: Hola, Reiner.

—Qué tal, Eren. Llevo mucho sin venir por aquí, pero hoy te vi algo distraído en clase, más que otros días —bromeó—, así que decidí traerte algunas notas sobre lo que hicimos hoy.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras recibía el cuaderno que le ofrecían. Connie examinó detenidamente el semblante de Reiner, y solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas—. ¡Te lo devolveré mañana mismo!

Reiner solo asintió y, sin pedir permiso alguno, acompañó a Eren en su trabajo, ayudándole en cuanto necesite hasta que llegó su hora de salida. Luego de asearse en el baño del bazar y deshacerse del mandil, Eren volvió al mostrador y tomó sus pertenencias del perchero.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Connie —se despidió el muchacho, recibiendo una mirada misteriosa de su amigo. Casi le pareció desaprobatoria—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada. Nada más se me hace raro que alguien haga el aseo por aquí sin esperar nada a cambio. —Vio venir un reproche de Eren, así que se apuró a aclarar—: Solo digo, no me meto. A propósito, sigue aquí, no se ha marchado.

—Eren —intervino Reiner, aproximándose al chico—, ¿te importaría si nos vamos juntos? Me quedé más tiempo del que pensaba, las horas se nos fueron volando, ¿no crees?

—Seguro, no hay problema —respondió Eren, colgándose al hombro su morral. Sintió nuevamente esa mirada de Connie sobre él.

Ambos muchachos salieron del bazar. Reiner iba platicándole sobre una pastelería que recientemente habían aperturado, asegurándole que los sabores eran exquisitos e invitándolo a acompañarlo en ese mismo momento si así lo deseaba. Eren vaciló un momento, principalmente porque un espinazo de decepción se había incrustado en su pecho. Porque su sorpresa no estaba esperando por él afuera del bazar.

Hasta ese día, con algunas poquísimas y contadas excepciones, Farlan aguardaba por él en una banca cerca al bazar. Solía esperarlo sentado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando detenidamente el suelo, de modo que no veía llegar a Eren y este terminaba por pegarle un susto tremendo. Luego, si ambos lo deseaban, daban una vuelta sin rumbo, como aquel día que se conocieron, y sin necesidad de planificar nada se lo pasaban excelente hasta que quedaban agotados y cada uno tomaba el tren con dirección a sus hogares.

Mientras se decidía sobre acompañarlo o no, ensimismado en sus recuerdos y en el asfalto que pisaba, estuvo a punto de chocar contra el que fuera su sorpresa.

—¿Eren? —preguntó Farlan, con una ceja curvada, pero sin mirarle. Sus ojos estaban más bien enfocados en quien lo acompañaba.

—Hola, Farlan —respondió él, sinceramente sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, soy Reiner Braun, compañero de Eren —saludó. Farlan captó en el acto que aquel muchacho parecía conocerlo, al menos de vista.

—Mucho gusto. Farlan Church.

—Pensábamos ir a una pastelería —se apresuró a aclarar Reiner. Eren lo vio bastante sorprendido, ya que aún no le había confirmado nada.

—Ya veo... Comprendo —dijo, clavando sus ojos en Eren en un mudo reclamo. Su silenciosa forma de insinuar que deseaba explicaciones, pero que era incapaz de procesar en palabras por orgullo—. Lo siento por interrumpir, Eren. Con permiso.

Confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, intercaló su mirada entre Reiner, que seguía a su lado –sospechosamente pegado a él–, y Farlan, que se alejaba. Al darse cuenta de que su sorpresa estaba a punto de doblar por la esquina, reaccionó y se alejó abruptamente de Reiner.

—¡Debo irme!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque suelo salir con él! —gritó, sobresaltado por lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo suponía...

—¿Lo suponías?

—La verdad vine muchas otras veces, justo antes de que salgas, pero cuando iba a acercarme te veía con él. Por eso... Por eso hoy quise llegar antes —confesó Reiner frente a un incrédulo Eren.

—¡Connie tenía razón!

—¿No te diste cuenta de que estaba interesado en ti?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Para mí eras solo un buen amigo!

—Lo lamento, pero yo te veía con otros ojos...

—¡Olvídalo! —vociferó, preso de la angustia al pensar en cuánto tiempo estaba perdiendo—. Lo siento, ahora no puedo platicar contigo... Perdóname, Reiner... Te agradezco que hayas sido tan amable, pero yo... Yo no soporto a aquellos que se me insinúan.

—¿Y a él por qué sí?

—Bueno, él es diferente... —susurró, desviando la mirada—. Él no se acercó a mí con esas intenciones y no fue descarado.

—Yo tampoco, Eren.

—Sí, pero ya lo conocía a él. Además, siempre te vi como amigo.

—Entiendo... Creo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme. Te veo después, Reiner. —Impaciente, Eren se echó a correr, por el mismo camino que, supuso, debió seguir Farlan. Dobló por la esquina y, para su propia sorpresa, lo halló recargado contra una pared, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y exhalando vapor por causa del frío. Apuró el paso y, con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, se plantó a su lado.

Farlan reparó en su presencia al oírlo respirar tan pesadamente, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Él imaginaba a Eren disfrutando ya de un pastel de chocolate en compañía de aquel rubio enorme.

—Oye, qué ha sido eso... —jadeó Eren, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—No es nada. Supuse que interrumpía y decidí marcharme —respondió, lleno de un aplomo y dignidad que Eren nunca antes le había visto.

—No interrumpías nada, idiota —reclamó, ya más recuperado. Apoyó su cuerpo también sobre el muro y se acomodó el morral, que por culpa de su carrera estaba a punto de caérsele.

—Disculpa, pero si veo a dos personas que prácticamente van de la mano y una afirma que irán a una pastelería, créeme, no queda mucho por decir ni por pensar —protestó Farlan, girándose para encarar a Eren. Lucía casi ofendido.

—Yo debería ponerme tan digno, no tú. No te va nada bien esto —replicó, igual de ofendido, también encarándolo.

—¿Y yo qué hice?

—Nada. No hiciste nada —se corrigió Eren con un deje de tristeza, pero sin dejar de sonar como un ataque, recordando su plática con Connie—. Porque tú y yo no somos nada. Apenas salimos.

—Bien —resopló Farlan, incrédulo—. Si para ti esto no es nada, me parece bien.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada. Yo estoy perfectamente bien —bufó, volviendo el rostro hacia el frente para ya no verlo a la cara—. Cómo puedo estar mal si me han aclarado que he pasado dos meses con alguien para quien lo que hicimos no significó nada. Estoy excelente, no tienes idea.

—¡Pero si es a ti a quien esto le da igual! ¡Tanto que esta tarde fuiste a encontrarte con tu ex! Eres increíble...

—Espera —dijo Farlan, volviendo a mirarlo, bastante sorprendido—, ¿mi ex? ¿Nos viste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa? ¿Lo arruiné? —espetó Eren, furioso.

—¡Fui a verlo porque quería que me devuelva unos libros que se había quedado hace mucho! Espera, ¿estás celoso?

—No digas idioteces. Simplemente me sorprendió.

Conmovido, pese a tener frente a él a un Eren gruñendo como una bestia enjaulada, se aproximó con cuidado hasta tomar sus hombros con sus manos y acercarlo a su cuerpo. En un primer momento dio algo de pelea, pero luego le permitió a Farlan abrazarlo, hasta que finalmente le correspondió.

—Estabas celoso.

—Tú estabas celoso. Me han dicho que no soy muy perceptivo, pero hasta yo noté que quisiste pulverizarlo —susurró, presos sus labios al tener su rostro contra el pecho de Farlan.

—Vale, estaba celoso —cedió, acariciando su espalda. De pronto, una duda lo asaltó. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntárselo, o más bien no había propiciado que haya un momento adecuado para hacerlo, sobre todo porque temía la respuesta que pudiera darle—. ¿Es cierto que tienes muchos pretendientes?

—Esas son ideas de Connie —refunfuñó, claramente fastidiado de hablar del tema—. Pero sí. Según mi amigo, mucha gente va a comprar solo por verme a mí. No los soporto...

—¿Y al tal Reiner?

—Él es mi amigo, llevamos clases juntos. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que también quería lo mismo. —Farlan resopló—. Y solo por si te lo estás preguntando, nunca les hago caso.

—También por si te lo estás preguntando, no me afecta verlo. Hoy lo confirmé. Podemos llevarnos bien y hablar con tranquilidad, pero definitivamente ya no siento nada por él. Romántico por lo menos.

—Hay... Hay algo que... Connie me dijo que debería decírtelo.

—¿Qué es? —dijo, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

—¿Nosotros solo salimos? Es decir, ¿nos debemos lealtad y esas cosas?

—No sé tú, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. Creí que eso estaba claro.

—No me refiero solo a eso... Es decir, ¿qué somos?

—Comprendo. —Distanció unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo a Eren y continuó—: ¿Quieres saber si somos pareja? —Eren asintió—. Claro que lo somos, o eso me figuraba yo hasta que lo preguntaste.

—Bien. Somos pareja entonces. —Volvió a asentir, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

Farlan lo tomó de la mano y se echó a andar a su lado, volviendo a guiarlo. Frente al semáforo que viera en la tarde, en el momento que lo descubrió bebiendo café mientras recibía a su ex, unos brazos envolviendo su cintura lo sorprendieron gratamente. Sus manos, prestas a las caricias, rozaron esos antebrazos; y su cabeza y espalda quedaron apoyadas en el pecho y hombro de Farlan.

—Eres lindo... Lindo... —susurró este, acariciando discretamente su cuello con su nariz, aspirando su aroma—. Cómo puedes esperar que quiera compartirte...

—Yo tampoco quiero eso...

—A partir de ahora no aceptes a nadie que quiera invitarte a salir. No si tiene esas intenciones. Debes volverte más avispado, Eren.

—De acuerdo —jadeó, satisfecho por las caricias que recibía—. Vamos, ya cambió la luz.

Continuaron con su camino, avanzando a tropezones al negarse a soltarse el uno al otro. La gente, extrañadísima, los veía avanzar en medio de risas sin romper ni por un instante su abrazo. Luego de dos meses ya estaban bastante habituados a llamar la atención de los transeúntes, incluso alguno ya los reconocía, y pese a que otros pocos criticaban en medio de murmullos su comportamiento, procuraban ignorarlos.

Amparados por la oscuridad del cielo, sentados ambos en la ya muy recorrida plaza, volvieron a unirse en un beso. Corto, divertido. Casi un juego. Un juego que terminaba por tentar al otro.

Pero ambos sabían que era demasiado pronto. Porque apresurarlo todo solo conduce al estropicio. No tenían prisa porque estaban convencidos de que les restaba mucho tiempo para aprender, para descubrirse el uno al otro, mucho más íntimamente.

Y cuando llegaba el momento de separarse, cuando cada uno se hallaba en su habitación, cubierto por las sábanas, intentaban en vano dormir. El sueño no acudía a ellos porque su mente se entretenía en recordar cada detalle vivido: su nombre, tan significativo e importante a oídos suyos, su voz, que resonaba incesante, sus ojos de bellos colores y los labios tornados rojos por causa de los besos; y a la vez la ansiedad que los consumía a la espera de su reencuentro.

En medio de vueltas incesantes sobre el colchón, el cansancio terminaba por vencerlos. Y ni en sueños uno abandonaba al otro.

Farlan creía que ya había olvidado aquella sensación. O por lo menos se había convencido de que nunca más volvería a sentir algo semejante. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Y estar equivocado sobre algo nunca antes le satisfizo tanto.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Creo que Eren es del tipo que si no eres directo, no se da cuenta de nada, por eso no sospecha nada de Reiner xD**

 **N.A: Bueno, terminado ahora sí xD Ojalá te guste u.u**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic XD de verdad, no puedo creer que tenga más de tres comentarios a pesar de ser crack...**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


End file.
